Amor
by Chayner
Summary: Just like any other concept, love had first begun with the divine. Yet what meaning does it hold for such a being? Does it have a limit in its scope, or is it unconditional and all-consuming? But more importantly, what happens when it is somehow matched by a love born from a human origin?


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing besides the original concepts and narratives that I have introduced in this story** **.**

 **This one-shot follows the events of Enlightened Apotheosis, taking place during the time spent by Hagoromo and Yuno on their honeymoon.**

* * *

Seated at a small table in the middle of a chamber decorated with many peculiar designs were a young man and a young woman, facing each other as they seemed to be preparing to enjoy their morning meal.

The atmosphere of the room was filled with a pleasant calmness as they began to eat in silence, sharing each other's gazes as though they didn't have to depend on words to speak and could simply convey their emotions with nothing but a simple thought.

The impression they might have given at a first glance would have been that of an epitome of a married couple, however, for one to assume as such would be both incredibly far from the actual truth and foolish at the same time.

A soft clinking noise briefly disrupted the tranquil silence of the chamber when the young man placed the silver knife he had been using to spread butter on a piece of toast and gently grasped the small cup in front of his plate.

He slowly brought the cup to his pale lips and took a sip out of the warm liquid within, momentarily savoring the exquisite taste of the tea brewed by his beloved wife as a soft smile made its way on his regal features.

A moment later, he lowered the cup and placed it back on the table, the soft fabric of his white robe slightly touching his long, snowy tresses as he reached for the small plate filled with jam at the middle of the table.

The young woman seated at the opposite side of the table watched him as he began spreading some jam on his toast, her cerise eyes never leaving his pale visage as she gazed at him with a content smile on her beautiful face.

The past three months had been like a dream—no, they had been even more wonderful than any dream she had ever had during her fourteen years of life.

Everything had been akin to an utopia for her ever since she had met her husband. Her soul mate. Her Hagoromo...

A soft, dreamy sigh escaped her velvety lips while her thoughts continued to revolve around the young man eating in silence in front of her as he kept his gentle and loving pale eyes fixated on her face.

The girl took a small bite out of her own toast while she continued to gaze at her better half, her dainty fingers tucking one of her stray, rose colored locks, before reaching for her own cup of tea.

After taking a sip out of her tea, the young woman placed her piece of toast back on her plate and brought her hand to smooth a small crinkle in the midnight black dress that covered her shapely figure, but left bare enough of her creamy skin to give her a tantalizing allure.

"I was wondering," the rose haired girl suddenly spoke, her curious tone breaking the silent atmosphere of the room. "What were you meditating so deeply about last night?"

The silver haired young man lowered his teacup and offered his beautiful wife a pleasant smile.

"Oh, nothing of too much a concern, my dear Yuno," he replied candidly as he once again reached for the jam plate. "I was merely inspecting the two planes of existence I created a while ago, just to make sure I haven't overlooked any detail."

A curious look made its way on the young woman's features upon hearing that. "You created two dimensions?" she asked with slightly arched eyebrows. "What for?"

"They will be used for the religion project," Hagoromo answered with a smile. "You can think of them akin to a 'heaven' and a 'hell', since that will be their basic function."

Yuno's lips formed a smile of their own as she continued to stare at her husband. "Your smile is clearly telling me that there is something more to this than what you just said."

"Ah, it seems that you've caught me," Hagoromo voiced in faux surprise at his wife's words, his previous smile widening into a grin.

A giggle quickly escaped the young woman's lips at his reaction.

"You are correct," Hagoromo added after taking another sip from his tea. "There is something more about these two planes of existence which makes them a bit special." An amused glint shone in his pale eyes. "Want to try guessing what it is?"

"Umm..." Yuno began as a thoughtful look briefly crossed her features. A moment later she gave her reply. "Is it something that makes those worlds function in a completely different fashion than one might expect at a first glance?"

"Exactly," Hagoromo replied, his tone filled with pride as he complimented his wife's astuteness. "Bravo, my dear. An excellent deduction."

"Thank you~, darling~" the rose haired girl beamed at the praise as her expression became one of happiness and delight.

The snow haired young man refilled his cup with more freshly brewed and warm tea, before he spoke once again.

"To be more specific, what makes this 'heaven' and 'hell' different from what one might expect is the fact that the souls dwelling within these realms are slowly assimilated, until they completely dissipate after a certain amount of time."

His words quickly brought the young woman out of her momentary reverie as soon as she properly registered them.

"Wow..." Was the only thing that she could say as she was still busy processing what her husband had just told her.

Yuno had been sure that whatever it was, it must have been something pretty much along the lines of outrageous, however, the actual revelation had still managed to surprise her.

Though, it was nothing too unusual given how her husband always seemed to be aiming for the most outlandish of things whenever he planned something of a grand entertainment value.

She would know that, since she had seen it herself at least once so far, after all.

Her brief musings were put to an end when she heard him continue with his speech.

"But it usually takes a while for the souls to be dispersed back into spiritual energy, so unless I actively hasten the process, they normally get to enjoy either paradise or inferno for enough time to either grow tired of the pleasures of Eden or to become insane from the hellish tortures," Hagoromo explained with an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips, before taking a sip from his refilled teacup. "So, what do you think of it? Amusing, right?"

"Yep, it's very funny," Yuno replied, letting out a giggle once she remembered a certain part of her first conversation with Alduin, albeit a somewhat unofficial one, since at that time he had been wearing a disguise. "I think that it's the biggest joke you could play on someone."

Hagoromo chuckled at her response. "Indeed. And the most amusing part is that those who believe to be joining me in the afterlife are actually correct," he gave another chuckle. "With a bit of an ironic twist, of course, but nonetheless correct."

"Does that actually have to do with the spiritual energy that remains after a soul is broken down?" the rose haired girl questioned, her previous smile still in place.

Hagoromo simply nodded in response as he finished eating his second piece of toast.

"And what happens to it? Do you absorb it?"

"Yes, I passively draw it within myself," Hagoromo replied as he took another piece of toast and began spreading butter on it. "I might not exactly need that energy, however, I can't have it go to waste either."

"Oh, I see..." Yuno muttered as she finished eating her toast as well.

However, as opposed to her husband, she didn't prepare another one and instead reached for the crystal bowl placed at the middle of the table, from which she retrieved a red, lustrous apple.

She took a small bite from the shiny fruit, taking her time to savor its delicious flavor as her thoughts once more began to wander.

Several moments passed in silence, until the rose haired girl spoke once again when a particular thought entered her mind.

"By the way, Hagoromo, do you think that the people in your world will behave nicely in your absence?" Yuno asked in curiosity. "Given their records so far, some of them might lack the common sense to follow the unspoken rule that you've left them with. I think that leaving them with a physical set of rules might have removed any uncertainty, and would have made sure that a proper order was maintained among the followers."

"That's a very apt question, my dear," Hagoromo responded with a pleased smile. "I'd say that given the circumstances of my world, there won't be any issues, especially since I have faith in Toneri's ability to maintain order. However, in the case of other worlds that we might decide to convert, you would be indeed correct."

"Ah, I see," Yuno voiced after a few moments of thought. "You're right, darling."

"Anyway, let us leave this topic for a later time, alright my dear?" Hagoromo added after he took another sip of his tea. "We can further consider this subject after we are done enjoying our honeymoon."

"Sure, Hagoromo~" Yuno replied a moment later as she gave her husband a cute smile.

Hagoromo offered his wife a smile of his own, before the two of them fell once more in a comfortable silence as they returned to eating their morning meal.

After finishing his third slice of toast, Hagoromo decided that he's eaten enough of them to satisfy his sudden desire for toasted bread with butter and jam, and opted to pour himself another cup of steaming tea.

He took a long sip out of it as he delighted in its exquisite aroma, before his pale eyes sought the beautiful form of his wife as he simply admired her while she was being her lovely self.

Not long after, and his thoughts quickly began to wander toward a certain topic as he could only contemplate on how sad it was that the existence of his beloved Yuno had not been celebrated. Ever.

Fifteen entire years, of which there has been only apathy. No joy. She had suffered so much, yet now she was by his side. Finally happy and content.

That last thought alone was enough to bring a fond smile to his lips.

As Hagoromo was deeply immersed in his musing, Yuno was happily watching him as she ate the last bite of her delicious apple.

Putting the remains of the apple on her plate, the rose haired girl reached with one of her hands toward the thoughtful form of her beloved and used a finger to scoop the tiny bit of jam that was left on the right corner of his lips.

This proved to be enough to bring the silver haired young man out of his contemplation, prompting him to glance at his beloved wife.

Yuno offered her husband a brilliant smile, before bringing the finger with the jam on it to her mouth and proceeding to lick it clean.

While watching his beloved wife clean her fingertip free of any remaining jam, Hagoromo decided that her special existence had to be validated. Even the fifteen years of which he had been absent from had to be affirmed. Right now.

And with that thought in his mind, Hagoromo placed his teacup on the table, before seeking the cerise eyes of his wife and offering her an affectionate smile as the pale flesh in the middle of his brow split itself open.

* * *

A faint blush colored Yuno's cheeks when she noticed the smile that her husband was giving her out of a sudden, however, her attention was immediately shifted toward the center of his forehead when she saw the skin part itself open and reveal the crimson dōjutsu beneath.

Wondering what he was trying to do, she quickly got her answer when she caught sight of her surroundings in her peripheral vision.

Yuno curiously turned her head toward the new setting.

Gone was the interior of their dining room, and instead, an endless expanse of dark illuminated by countless stars of varying colors welcomed her slightly widened eyes.

The small tea table was no longer present either, and she appeared to be levitating alongside her beloved and their respective chairs above a dreary looking planet.

Out of curiosity, she activated her own dōjutsu, causing veins to engorge around her cerise eyes which instantly became featureless with barely visible pupils, before she glanced at the planet beneath her feet for a few moments.

What she learned from her brief inspection was that her initial assessment of the planet had been very accurate, since there was not even a single life form present on it.

Deactivating her Byakugan, she looked back at the silver haired young man levitating in front of her, noting that he had the same smile as earlier present on his face, albeit with the skin of his brow now knitted back together.

"Hagoromo...?" she voiced in a curious tone.

She didn't bother to think about how it was possible for her to speak in the void of space, because that question immediately became redundant when she considered the things that she knew about her beloved.

Instead, she simply watched as her beloved brought his hands together, forming a transparent sphere between his palms, in the interior of which there was a single, pale seed that glowed faintly in the surrounding darkness.

A moment later, and the young man allowed the seed to drop toward the dead planet below.

Yuno felt anticipation and excitement fill her with every passing minute that she watched the seed float downward as she could sense the emotions coming from her beloved through their bond and could only wonder what he was trying to do.

After three almost unbearable minutes, her curiosity was finally quelled when she felt a pulse of chakra emanate from the surface of the planet, before her eyes grew wide at what began to transpire before her very sight.

From where the seed touched the ground, it gave birth to an ocean of white lilies that started to sweep the surface of the planet in all directions. And in the middle of it all, a large rose colored flower blossomed, towering over everything else.

As soon as her eyes rested on the exquisite form of the flower, three words were imprinted in her mind and the meaning behind its existence was immediately made known to her.

 _A Wife's Flower_

The words resonated in Yuno's mind for almost an entire minute, before they were quickly replaced by an even bigger realization when she was able to take in the entire view of the planet's surface.

The ocean of white lilies seemed to have blossomed in such a manner that if viewed from above, it would resemble words, large enough to span over the surface of an entire continent.

Tears began to fall from the girl's cerise eyes upon reading the message embedded in the beauty of the floral arrangement.

 _In commemoration of fourteen beautiful years, of which a Goddess walked amongst mere mortals. For thee—my Goddess—the Elysium Fields are born_

Yuno stared in silence at the planet now overflowing with life for another minute, before she slowly turned around to gaze at her husband, whose gentle visage was looking at her with a soft and loving smile.

By now, tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, yet the expression on her face spoke of nothing but unadulterated happiness and joy.

After less than a moment passed, the girl had already launched herself at the young man and was now resting in his arms as she hugged him with everything that she had.

Her tears soon ceased to flow, and the floodgates to her happiness were no longer able to hold back the emotions swelling within her being.

She could feel his love overflowing through their bond, overwhelming her, and after two entire minutes spent holding onto each other in their loving embrace, Yuno could no longer hold herself back.

She slightly leant back from the hug and gazed in her husband's eyes with an intensity that instantly sent pleasant chills down his back.

Her mouth slowly began to part itself open, allowing her warm breath to brush against his pale visage, and a second later her lips were already upon his own, capturing them in a fierce yet loving kiss through which she began to pour all of her heart.

She immediately felt his own emotions flare in response as they flowed through the bond and within herself, and she was unable to prevent the soft moan that escaped her mouth when he suddenly deepened their kiss.

She felt his warm tongue gently brush against her own, before entwining with it in a slippery dance of flesh while his hands slowly found their way to her face and lower back where they began to caress her smooth skin.

Another moan escaped her lips while their kissing became even more torrid and intense, and she snaked her arms around his neck as she brought her body closer to the warmth emanating from his own.

The minutes continued to pass as the two of them seemed to be completely lost within each other's passion, until the rose haired girl eventually drew back from their kiss and gazed at the young man with half lidded eyes.

"Hagoromo..." Her yearning face was colored by a deep blush and her breath was labored. "I want you..." Her voice came as barely above a whisper and the last word was accompanied by a soft moan. "now..."

The silver haired young man didn't say anything and simply brought his wife's face closer to his own as he captured her lips in a deep, loving kiss.

A moment later, the skin in the middle of his brow parted itself open once again, and the crimson, ringed dōjutsu shone its power upon the world one more time.

* * *

Yuno vaguely registered the world changing once more, as she was too preoccupied with reciprocating her husband's kiss, though she still acknowledged the fact that the two of them were now standing in their bedroom, only a couple feet away from their bed.

But beyond that thought, everything else in her mind was solely centered around the young man who was holding her tight in his strong arms, keeping her body the closest it could get to his own.

After three minutes in their intense lip lock, the rose haired girl's hands were no longer draped around young man's neck and were instead wandering over the pristine robe covering his frame as they traced the hidden lines of his muscles beneath.

A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his own arms travel down her back and to her hips as they started to tenderly caress her clothed skin, sending pleasant jolts of electricity up her spine with their every touch.

A light slithering movement across the fabric of her dress caused her to slowly lean back from the kiss and glance down at her body, only to realize that the sudden movement had been due to her beloved's glove, which crawled down his body and seeped into the floor, disappearing from the room.

Not seeing a reason to put any further thought on this matter, she was about to resume her previous make out session, however, was interrupted mere inches away from his face when she noticed how the midnight black fabric of her long dress started to slowly dissolve into tiny motes of chakra that vanished in the air.

The straps on her shoulders were the first to disperse, and the upper half of her dress began to slowly slide off her body as it revealed more and more of her creamy skin with every inch of its fall, until it stopped right above her waist.

A slight red dusting colored Yuno's cheeks when she felt the cool touch of the air against her bare chest and it only became more prominent when her eyes met those of her beloved.

He offered her a gentle smile that brought even more heat to her face, however, she quickly recovered after a few seconds and decided to return the favor.

After putting on her face the most seductive smile that she could muster, she playfully touched her husband's white robe around its collar, causing it to undergo the same process as her own garment.

The two of them remained still for the next few moments as they drank each other's appearances while their clothes continued to dissolve at a languid, almost teasing pace.

"You are beautiful, my love," the young man uttered, gazing at the naked upper half of his wife's body as he admired the beauty of her flawless skin and lustrous pink hair which cascaded down her back.

"Hagoromo..." the young woman whispered with a delighted smile, before she once again captured her husband's lips in a fiery kiss as she ran her hands over the lean muscles of his chest.

This time, their lip lock lasted for only a minute, but that was because Yuno had interrupted it when she felt her beloved suddenly move his hands from her hips to her chest.

A moan left her lips at the sudden yet not unpleasant gesture, and she quickly lowered her arms next to her body, allowing the snow haired young man ample access to her bosom.

A jolt of electricity coursed through her body when his hands gently grasped at her flesh, sinking themselves in its warm softness as they kneaded and massaged it with tender care.

More quiet moans escaped the young woman's lips while Hagoromo continued his ministrations for several minutes, his pale hands caressing her shapely breasts as pleasure was slowly starting to build up within her being.

By now, her black dress had mostly dissolved, and whatever had been left of its remains were already lying on the floor at her feet.

The young man ceased his previous actions and took a few moments to properly admire the unclothed form of his wife.

Strands of her rose colored hair were falling over her tantalizing breasts, before slightly brushing against the firm muscles of her abdomen and stopping right above her belly button.

Her long, smooth legs seemed to possess an almost magnetic pull to them as they kept his pale eyes captivated on their sculpted form, and as his gaze slowly traveled upwards over the creamy skin of her thighs, he was soon met with the heart of her femininity.

A delicate rose resting at the junction of her thighs with a tiny rosebud hidden between its pink petals.

She was pure, undeniable perfection in his eyes.

Yuno blushed once again under the intensity of her husband's gaze, however, she quickly snapped out of her brief moment of self consciousness when she heard his gentle voice and saw his soft smile.

"I have said it once, and I will keep saying it until beyond the end of time," Hagoromo spoke as he cupped her face with one hand. "You are beautiful, my love," he leant in and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "So, so very beautiful."

Yuno was about to open her mouth and reply to his words, however, she was promptly silenced by his lips when they captured her own in another kiss, this one less tender and more passionate.

A mixture between a surprised gasp and a moan left the young woman's lips when Hagoromo's other hand made its way from her left hip to the entrance between her legs and began to softly caress it.

She felt the warmth previously accumulated in her body return and slowly grow further with every touch of his fingers as moans once again began to escape her slightly parted lips.

As the young man continued with his ministrations, she suddenly felt something poking against her thigh and decided to return the effort as she glanced down at his revealed groin.

She carefully grasped his length and slowly started to stroke it while she gazed back at him with drooping eyes and a sensual smile.

After several more minutes of their mutual caressing, Yuno felt the pleasant pressure accumulated in her core very close to reaching its highest point and opened her mouth to let her beloved know, however, it seemed that he was already aware of that, as he quickly captured her lips in a loving kiss and intensified his ministrations.

This proved to be enough to send the young woman over the edge as a huge wave of pleasure suddenly washed over her being, causing her back to arch and her legs to start trembling as her body briefly seized up.

Seeing as his wife had finally reached her release, Hagoromo immediately ceased all of his ministrations and allowed her to bask in her afterglow for a few moments as he simply held her slightly shivering frame with one arm while he brought the other to his mouth and tasted the nectar dripping from his fingers.

It was slightly salty, almost imperceptibly sour, and with a very faint tinge of bitter. A rather exquisite mix that he found to be fairly arousing.

After Yuno finally recovered from her previous release, she raised her head from the crook of her beloved's neck, and despite her cheeks reddening upon seeing how he seemed to be savoring her love secretions from his fingers, she quickly sought his eyes and offered him a loving smile as she leant in for another kiss.

The silver haired young man happily obliged her, and after a minute or so of kissing, they separated once again when Hagoromo suddenly cradled her in his arms, an action which elicited a cute giggle from her.

He took a few steps until he reached the bed and gently laid her on it, before he also joined her as he sat himself next to her feet.

The next minute passed in silence as he once more drank in the marvel that was the beautiful form of his wife, until he was snapped out of his brief reverie by her enchanting voice.

"I'm ready, Hagoromo," Yuno spoke with a somewhat shy smile that she quickly tried to make look more seductive as soon as her gaze met that of her beloved.

They stared in each other's eyes for a few moments, before the rose haired girl began to spread her legs apart as she slowly exposed her pool of moisture to her husband.

The snow haired young man didn't allow himself to fall into another reverie when his eyes were drawn to her pink flower, and instead he rose from his position and settled himself between her thighs as he glanced back at the young woman's face.

The soft smile on her features served to only reinforce her previous words, prompting him to lean closer to her as he aligned his arousal to her entrance, before he slowly started to push himself within, until he soon hit the barrier that signified her maidenhood.

Glancing once more at her face, he was met with the same smile, which this time was also accompanied by a flow of emotions coursing through their bond as she made sure to dispel any and all of the worries he might have still had for her.

"Alright, my love" he voiced gently as he returned her smile, before he leant even closer to her lithe frame and used his hand to support his weight as a faint, whitish glow lit up his nether regions.

However, before he could have advanced past the obstacle of her purity, he was instantly stopped by two shadowy hands that crawled up his legs faster than he could blink and took a firm hold of his hips, locking them in place.

"No, Hagoromo," Yuno spoke with a shake of her head as to emphasize her words while she stared deeply in her beloved's serene eyes. "I want to feel this pain..." her features softened even further and her smile became endearing. "I want to feel the pain of my body becoming one with yours for the first time."

The young man met her smile with one of his own. "Of course, my love," he replied as the glow coming from his groin immediately disappeared.

The shadowy hands holding onto his frame followed in suit not even a moment later as they quickly slithered down his legs and vanished back into Yuno's own shadow.

A moment later, Hagoromo lowered his body until he was mere inches apart from her own as he sheathed himself completely between her legs, causing his snowy tresses to fall around their faces akin to a silvery curtain when he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

A small wince marred the rose haired girl's beautiful visage when she felt her husband pierce through her maidenhood, yet the pain lasted for only a few seconds, because it was soon replaced by an intense euphoria quickly brought by the torrent of emotions that were unleashed through her being.

Tears rapidly pooled in her eyes, though they had nothing to do with the small trickle of blood that was staining the pristine sheets beneath her in its crimson color.

The salty liquid trailed down her face as the girl poured all of her soul into the kiss with her beloved, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his frame as she brought their bodies the closest it was possible for them to physically get.

Her emotions were still running wildly through her, and she could only think about how happy she currently felt to be united like this with her beloved.

She could feel his love flowing inside her through their bond, warming her very soul as it amplified her own love that was surging back to him.

It was intoxicating. It was sublime. And it made her yearn for more.

When he finally released her captured lips, Yuno gazed at her beloved with an expression of utter joy as her half lidded and moist cerise eyes met his own pale, gentle ones.

Neither of them needed to say anything, and for an entire minute, they simply stared in silence at each other as they allowed their hearts and souls to commune though their shared bond. To convey feelings of which no words would ever be capable of properly capturing.

The brief period of silence was eventually interrupted by Yuno when she looked up at her husband with a loving smile, before she spoke in a matching tone.

"I love you, my Hagoromo."

The young man immediately returned her smile. "And I love you, my Yuno," he replied lovingly, before he captured her lips in an affectionate kiss as he started to move his hips.

A soft moan escaped the rose haired girl's mouth when she felt her husband's length slowly massage her inner walls while he made love to her, and her moaning only grew in intensity as he gradually increased his pace.

Her hands grasped tightly at the muscles of his back when she started to feel the familiar pressure building up within her burning core, a pleasurable feeling that was rapidly turning into one of ecstasy with every thrust that he made.

Her loud moans were echoing throughout the room, only to be muffled by the staccato sound of flesh hitting against flesh as they met each other's rhythm, seemingly lost in the passion of their act as the minutes swiftly flowed by.

Feeling her release slowly but steadily approach, Yuno decided to let her beloved know, not that she wasn't sure he already knew just by looking at the expression on her face.

"D-Darling, I'm— ahn!— I-I'm getting close!" she voiced out through her moans of pleasure as she felt him further increase the pace of his thrusting.

"Me too, my love," Hagoromo replied a moment later as his eyes never left the beautiful visage of his wife.

A concerned look crossed Yuno's eyes at his words, however, it vanished after a few moments when her foggy mind finally recalled just what power her husband was able to command.

"Don't worry, my love," the young man immediately assured her with a smile. "Nothing will be conceived if I do not will it."

The young woman wasn't the least surprised that her beloved had been able to pick onto her previous worry, not that she'd actually been any subtle with her emotions, since she was certain that just the mere thought of having to share his love with even a children of her own had been enough to bring some dark thoughts in her mind for that brief instant.

Instead, she felt happy to hear his reassurance and quickly entwined her slender legs around his waist as she tried to bring him the deepest he could reach whenever he pushed himself inside her sheath.

Several moments of pure ecstasy passed for Yuno, before she suddenly felt all of the pressure accumulated between her legs get released at once as an incredible wave of pleasure surged through her body, causing it to shudder with her release.

Her pleasure became even greater when after only a second she felt her beloved reach the deepest part of her moist canal as his length touched the entrance to her womb with his final thrust.

Her body trembled even more when she felt his warm essence flow into the depths of her core, and another wave of pleasure washed over her being, causing her fingers to slightly dig in the flesh of his back as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Her legs wrapped around his waist even tighter, keeping his frame pressed closely to her own quivering one as her features seemed to melt at the pleasure she was currently experiencing.

While she slowly returned from her high, Yuno captured her husband's lips in a tender kiss, entwining her arms around his neck as she continued to bask in the pleasant feeling of her afterglow.

"That felt wonderful..." the rose haired girl breathed out in almost a whisper after they separated from their kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hagoromo replied as he kept his hovering position above the lithe frame of his wife, using his arms to support most of his weight as his long, silvery hair once more curtained over their smiling faces.

Yuno giggled at his response, before she brought one of her hands from around the young man's neck as she began to slowly caress her stomach.

"You filled me a lot, you know?" she voiced seductively, her lips stretching further as she snaked her other hand between her legs and scooped some of the white fluid trickling between her nether lips. "But not enough," she quickly added as she brought her finger to her mouth and gave it a slow, sensual lick.

"Mmm..." she sounded while she savored the taste of her husband's essence. "Delicious~"

"Oh my!" Hagoromo immediately voiced in faux shock after watching the young woman's display. "Should I be worried that I have accidentally awakened a wanton desire within my beloved wife?" he jested with an amused smile.

"Maybe~ darling~" Yuno replied in a singsong voice as her smile became even wider, before she suddenly grabbed the snow haired young man's hips and rolled alongside him in their bed, effectively switching their positions.

"Now I'm truly fearing for my own safety at night," Hagoromo commented in the same jesting tone from earlier as he gazed at the looming form of his wife, eliciting a cute giggle from her with his words.

"Tee-hee~" Yuno sounded in a cheery voice as she straddled her husband's naked form. "I hope you're ready for _round two_ ~" she said sultrily as another giggle escaped her lips.

"Why, yes, my dear," Hagoromo replied with a chuckle of his own, resting his hands on his wife's smooth hips as this time he waited for her to take the lead.

Yuno began to slowly grind herself against his groin, sensually swaying her hips back and forth as she looked at her beloved with a teasing smile.

Hagoromo's mouth twitched upwards almost imperceptibly at his wife's actions.

The rose haired girl bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her mouth at the sudden touch of two hands firmly squeezing the flesh of her bottom. Noticing the smug little smirk playing on her husband's lips as he kept teasing her with his ministrations, she leaned forward and captured his mouth in a steamy kiss.

Once their kiss ended, she slid his length back inside her burning core, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips when she felt him reach her deepest part. Her inner walls clung tightly to her husband's member as she slowly shook her hips up and down in a tantalizing manner.

Arching her back in growing pleasure, Yuno couldn't hold her desire back anymore and increased the pace of her movements, rhythmically rocking herself atop her beloved as the room was soon filled by her soft moans of ecstasy.

* * *

"I wonder if you can ever get tired..." Yuno muttered from her comfortable place in the arms of her beloved, her content visage resting in the crook of his neck as her sweat covered body glistened in the dim light of the artificial sun shining through the large windows of their bedroom.

Her chest was visibly rising and falling with her every taken breath as she lay nestled into the young man's right side, her slender legs entwined around his own as she simply basked in the pleasant afterglow of their recently ended activity, absentmindedly using her dainty fingers to draw small circles on his chest.

"I doubt that such a thing would be possible at this point," Hagoromo spoke airily as he massaged the smooth skin of his wife's exposed side, before his voice suddenly took on a more playful note. "Besides, me possessing endless stamina could only work in your favor, no?"

Yuno's cheeks gained a rosy hue after she registered his words, and her blush only became more prominent when she saw his slightly mischievous smile.

"After all, who knows when your insatiable side might resurface again?" Hagoromo added a moment later as his right hand briefly trailed from his wife's hip down to her stomach where it slowly traced a circle, before returning back to caressing her side. "So, it can only be a good thing that I'll always be prepared, no?"

At that, the reddish coloring on the young woman's features became even more vivid, and she buried her face deeper in her husband's neck as she mumbled something inaudible.

Hagoromo simply placed a tender kiss atop her head and took a few moments to deeply inhale the fragrance of her rose colored locks, before he moved his face closer to her neck as he also breathed in the arousing smell that was clinging to every part of her glistening body.

"I might actually get addicted to this exquisite scent of yours," he mused as he brought his wife's lithe frame closer to himself, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Jeez, darling..." Yuno voiced in faux exasperation as she glanced at his smiling face. "You're making me feel self conscious again."

Hagoromo let out a soft chuckle at her words, before he placed another loving kiss on her head. "Don't worry, my dear," he whispered affectionately in her ear. "I love that side of yours as much as I love all the other ones."

Yuno gave him a loving smile, before she quickly captured his lips in a brief but tender kiss.

By the time they leant back from their kiss, they were no longer the sole occupants of the bedroom, having been joined a few moments earlier by a doll fancily dressed in what appeared to be a maid garb, slowly walking toward their bed as it pushed a large tray filled with various, covered dishes.

The puppet placed the food tray next to the bed, before it gave a polite bow and immediately exited the room.

Hagoromo and Yuno didn't pay too much mind to the automaton and simply continued to stare one at the other as they basked in each other's presence for a couple more minutes.

"By the way, what would you like to do after dinner, my love?" the silver haired young man spoke after several more moments of silence.

"Um..." Yuno sounded as a thoughtful look briefly crossed her features. "How about we watch the stars together?"

Hagoromo smiled at her suggestion, before he gave his reply, "Oh? That would be wonderful, although I believe that we could be gazing at much more interesting sights rather than mere stars, my love."

"Really?" the rose haired girl asked with discernible excitement in her voice. "What do you have in mind, then?"

"We could look through some random universes and see if we find anything worthwhile for us to observe."

Yuno instantly beamed at the idea. "Sure, that sounds like it would be lots of fun," she quickly sought her beloved's eyes as she gave him a delightful smile. "Especially if we are going to do it together."

"Oh, Yuno..." Hagoromo uttered as he brought his free hand around his wife's waist, embracing her affectionately. "I know that I have said it so many times to you, but you are simply a marvel, my love."

"Darling..." the girl breathed out lovingly, before she captured her husband's lips in another tender kiss.

When they separated from the kiss a minute later, the young man slowly rose to a sitting position as he made sure to keep the lovely form of his wife in her same place, snuggled to his side, before he moved the both of them to the edge of the bed.

"Alright, now let us eat our dinner before it gets cold," Hagoromo spoke as he reached for the tray of food with his left arm while he kept the other secured around the young woman's waist.

"Mm-hmm~" Yuno sounded happily, before she joined her husband in their preparation of their dinner in bed.


End file.
